


Save The Dates

by cjjade



Series: Kinktober Flash Fiction Project (2020) [21]
Category: The Old Guard (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Domestic Fluff, Found Family, Joe has a history of panic attacks, Joe hates shopping, Kinktober 2020, Lykon thinks he knows Nicky best, M/M, Nicky loves to research, No Sex, No Smut, Not Beta Read, mention of Nile Freeman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28343349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjjade/pseuds/cjjade
Summary: Kinktober Day 21; Joe and Nicky go on a series of dates, and begin to fall in love.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: Kinktober Flash Fiction Project (2020) [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947481
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Save The Dates

**Author's Note:**

> Flash Fiction is a story written and edited within a time limit, usually one hour. 
> 
> How I spent my Christmas, since I don't live with any of my family, and couldn't see them this year. :( Hopefully 2021 will be kinder to us all! 
> 
> Well I went over by thirty minutes writing this because I forgot to set my timer. I had no time to write the smut, I so wanted to write. 
> 
> If all works out there will be more to this series, way more than I planned. Because besides writing the ending to this I had envisioned, which I don't have to but want to lol. I am also planning another story for this series, it's a multi-chapter story my beta Jacey said I have to do when I pitched the idea to her. More about that later though. I don't have enough of the specifics down yet.
> 
> ♥♥♥♥♥ THANK YOU! ♥♥♥♥♥  
> Each and every single person who leaves a kudos and/or a comment. They have been a bright light in this very dark time.

**Prompt: Denial of Sex**

**Time Frame: Three Hours (actually went 3.5 hours :( though)**

**Save The Dates**

Joe could do this! 

Joe could go on a public date with the guy he had been on seven dates with already. 

Seven wonderful dates, seven perfect dates, seven of the best night of his life. Ever since their first date the sex had stopped though, it was their decision after the first date. Nicky wanted to get to know Joe, he wanted more than their relationship to be based on physical attraction and gratification. Joe had agreed. So, they mutually decided to halt that aspect of their relationship for ten dates. After that they would let _nature_ as Booker had stated so smugly take its course. Andy thought they were idiots, but she was willing to support Joe never the less. She was happy for him, plus she liked Nicky. 

Quynh had been ecstatic when Joe told her the day after their first date, then giggled until she rolled out of the couch when it all clicked minutes later.

Nicky agreed to let Joe decide when they came out publicly. Nicky was out, everyone knew he was gay, Joe was not out. Joe had a lot to consider, one being his job. The principal, James Copley would not treat him any different for dating a man. He had made his stance on that clear with another teacher a couple years ago. Being fired was not his fear, no, his fear was the Harris Squad. They had for the most part left him alone last year. They had proven though, that there were worse things than getting fired. But at the same time, he was growing fond of Nicky, and he was tired of Nicky trying so hard to create dates that no one would suspect anything.

It actually broke Joe's heart, all the hiding. 

Then there were his children. George and Eve didn’t care, just laughed, and hugged him. Joe was worried about his children, mainly Zander and Elizabeth. Nicky understood that, or at least he told Joe he understood that. Quynh had vocalized her fear that Nicky would change his mind, and Joe was too. Joe had decided after talking with Zander’s therapist that introducing Nicky as a friend first might be the safest option. Give Nicky and the children time to meet one another---no real pressure. This way if Nicky realized he couldn’t do this, Joe would know now, and so would Nicky. 

Andy thought it a good plan, stated they were still at the stage where they could walk and remain friends. 

Joe just didn’t know which option he wanted more, Nicky as just a friend or Nicky as more than just his friend.

“Lykon,” Joe greeted with a nod.

“You and Nicky,” Lykon stated face serious with disbelief. "Dating?" Quynh let out a deep sigh, clearly annoyed.

“He doesn’t believe us,” Andy explained motioning for the bartender to get Joe a pint.

“I am very much dating your Nicolò Genova,” Joe told him smiling watching Lykon look at Booker who nodded. They were sometimes--almost always disgustingly cute. "Tonight is our eighth date." Quynh huffed.

“Can you really consider this a date,” Quynh frowned handing him his pint.

“Yes,” Joe snipped, then shot a glared as Andy and Booker into their own drinks.

“Where is your Prince Charming,” Booker asked turning to look at Joe fully. “Wait." Booker scolded eyeing him up and down. "Did you change your clothes?” Booker 's eyes went wide with shock, no way, they wouldn’t---his kids were there. "Yusuf!"

“Seriously,” Lykon exclaimed ignoring Booker, Joe laughed as Andy patted him on the back. “You and Nicky.” Lykon just couldn’t believe it. “An actual couple.” Andy now looked at his clothes then to Booker, who looked scandalized.

“Booker is right,” Andy stated looking at his clothes, trying to recall when they were over earlier. “You had on a button up when we left.” Joe opened his mouth, then shut it. "Yusuf Ibrahim."

Nicky had been nervous, so nervous he nearly threw up twice on the way to Joe's house. The whole night had been planned out minute by minute. Nicky would come over to briefly meet the children before they all left for their fun filled night. Nicky would then take Joe out for dinner, and they would take an Uber to the pub from Nicky’s house. Eve was coming over to get Lyla, as Zander and Elizabeth were both staying at a friend’s house tonight for one last summer sleepover. It was a nice and easy plan. Nothing could possibly go wrong with this plan. It would be a quick, “This is Nicky we work at the university together,” type of meeting. 

Absolute.

Perfection.

Everything went wrong with the plan.

Joe’s refrigerator died, so all of all his food was now ruined, he spent hours on the phone seeing about a repair man that would take all his money for same day service. He had no idea what had happened to the machine. Beside it being here when they bought the house, and they had no idea how old it really was. Then Zander’s friend called they had to cancel last minute, the boy fell out of a tree breaking his arm. So Zander was in a bad mood. Elizabeth was crying because she could not find the necklace Rachel had given her. Lyla had begun this new thing where she liked to hide in strange places and not come out unless you found her.

Joe was in full panic stressed-out mode when Nicky arrived.

“Lyla dumped juice all over him,” Nicky explained joining the group laughing, then stopped when Joe shot him a warning look. “Sorry my love.” 

“Lyla did what now,” Booker repeated now smiling for his goddaughter, Andy laughed as Joe looked at him nodding. "What happened?"

“It was an accident,” Joe stated taking a big drink of his pint, the whole day had been a pure nightmare. “She dropped her juice when I picked her up after finding her current hiding spot.” Joe wasn’t sure he was going to survive this new phase of hers.

“How did the meeting go,” Quynh asked curious, watched Joe's frown turn to a soft smile.

“Meeting,” Lykon repeated looking at Nicky who gave him a huge smile.

“As a new friend from work,” Nicky stated so Lykon would not freak out, because he was known for freaking out. Plus they had not discussed labels yet. “I met Joe’s children.” Lykon’s eye went wide, then he nodded softly. “It went fine." Nicky smiled then frowned looking at Joe. " I think.”

“As usual he’s being modest,” Joe sighed ignoring Lykon’s huff, looking to Nicky, grinning brightly . “He saved the night, and my mental state.”

Joe had called him, holding back tears. Nicky could hear the panic in his voice, the stress, he could tell when someone was about to just lose control. For three years now Joe had been battling this on his own. Booker, Andy and Quynh helped as much as they could, but they had lives. Booker had been fighting his own demons, demons that he was finally starting to win over. He was a detective now, something he earned on his own, it was his. His parents could not say they did anything, not that they would want. Maybe when he rose the ranks, but this wasn’t worthy of their praise just yet. 

Andy was fighting against people who thought just because she was a woman she was below them somehow. She was taking on years and years of sexism, bigotry, and corruptions not just locally but state wide. Quynh was a medical resident, she was fighting hard against the best of the best. She would come home sometimes after going days without sleep, after seeing horror after horror. She was the top in her class, soon she would be finished. Besides Andy and Quynh's professional life they were also trying to make a relationship work. He knew that took a toll sometimes. 

Joe knew that Quynh struggled with Andy’s ideals that marriage was just a piece of paper. Andy called Quynh her wife, her beloved, her life, but she said no when Quynh had asked to make it legal. Not because she didn’t want to, but because she felt like she would be selling out. She was strong in her convictions. Joe sometimes wondered if Andy knew how deeply Quynh wanted to be legally married to her. Quynh wanted a wedding, not like his and Rachel’s mock of one. She wanted to have that special day just dedicated to them, to have Andy standing up there with her, for her. Quynh’s greatest fear was that, maybe Andy didn’t want that after all.

Nicky arrived knocking on the door with a bag of groceries and a genuine smile. Joe introduced Nicky as a new friend, Zander smiled kindly shaking his hand all proper like. Nicky had been impressed. Nicky sent Joe to find Lyla as Zander showed him to the kitchen. Elizabeth frowned then smiled as she found out Nicky was making her favorite, pasta. Joe walked in covered in some kind of dark purple juice being followed by a crying Lyla. Nicky tried to hold in his laugher as he bent down on his knees to introduce himself, she stopped when he asked if she wanted to help. She sniffled but nodded, letting out a small giggle as he picked her up.

Nicky it seemed was a natural with children. 

Joe walked out some forty minutes later to the smell of cheese, and something he could not quite place. He watched as his children watched Nicky cut and dice like they’ve never seen before. Joe watched as Nicky went into detail about the history of pizza. Joe also noticed that Lyla had changed her clothing as well. Her dark hair now pinned up in a messy bun. Joe joined them after Zander caught eye of him smiling. The repair man arrived and left with bad news; the refrigerator was dead. Joe rubbed his face, there went a good part of his savings. But he guessed that was what it was there for, emergencies. But still he had hoped to save it for something fun.

Tomorrow he would have to go refrigerator shopping—god he hated shopping. 

“You won the children over with pasta,” Quynh stated deadpan looking to Joe who shrugged.

“Was it your ravioli,” Lykon asked, it had been so long since he tasted Nicky’s cooking.

“Macaroni and cheese,” Nicky stated watching Lykon give him a strange look. “And French bread.”

“That’s genius,” Booker admitted giving the man a nod, Lykon looked at him, “Zander loves cheese, Elizabeth loves pasta, and Lyla loves anything that includes bread.” Lykon nodded then looked at Nicky.

“You loathe macaroni and cheese,” Lykon reminded him, recalling all of Nicky’s venting about the "rubbish" dish.

“That is not true,” Nicky argued shaking his head softly. Lykon opened his mouth, to have Nicky raise his hand. “I hate store bought processed macaroni and cheese. It’s nothing but salt,” Andy nodded, she wasn’t a fan herself. “I perfected my own recipe two years ago.” Joe smiled, he could agree, it was good.

“Of course you did,” Lykon rolled his eyes, but his voice was fond. 

Zander and Elizabeth took Lyla into the other room as the repair man started to look at the refrigerator. He told Nicky he was fine to continue, he had two kids of his own he knew how they could be hungry. Nicky smiled, he did not know how children could be. He had been around children on and off in his life but nothing concrete that would give him an idea of what he should do. So far it was going well but he figured that was because he was new, they were intrigued about him. So, he worked on the macaroni and cheese. He finished cutting vegetables for the salad and kept out of the repair man’s way. 

Once he found the pans he needed, he had the dish in the oven. The truth was it didn’t need to cook for that long, just enough to warm it through, make it all gooey, and crisp the breadcrumbs on top. After that he would warm the bread. Soon Elizabeth was next to him again, he started on about making noodles by hand mainly out of nerves. She started she wanted to learn to cook, but apparently Joe was not the best cook. Nicky smiled back at her when she smiled, she had her father’s smile. Nicky promised if he cooked here again she could be his helper. 

Joe realized as they all sat down Nicky sending them to wash their hands, that he had missed having someone. 

“Joe stated your visa finally got approved,” Andy said tired of food talk, especially when she was hungry. Nicky nodded taking a drink of his pint. “What will you be doing at the University?” Joe kind of told them but not really.

“I’ll be teaching several courses,” Nicky stated smiling widely, he was happy to be back into teaching. “While working on my new book.” Lykon looked up shocked but happy; Nicky did not miss his gleeful face.

“I thought you said you were done with writing,” Lykon question doing his best to hid his smirk.

“I may have more to say than I originally thought,” Nicky replied shrugging, both knowing he was playing it cool.

“I’m proud of you Nicolò,” Lykon told him standing up smiling, Nicky shot him a warning look. “If he talks about quitting call me,” Lykon instructs Joe before he walks to the bar, everyone looked at Nicky confused.

“I wrote a book some time ago,” Nicky sighed recalling his mother screams as she tossed it at him angrily, just missing his head. Then angry she missed him. “My mother tried to disowned me, unfortunately my father stopped her,” Nicky bitterly laughed recalling it took her almost a year to talk to him without screaming. It was the most he had ever seen her react to anything. “My eldest sister….” Nicky stopped sighing Abigail was their mother. “The book was not received well on her side either.” Nicky could still feel the sting of her slap as she began yelling after their mother stormed off. “I said no when asked to write a follow up book a few years ago.”

“What changed your mind,” Booker asked, he knew how dominating family could be.

“Joe,” Nicky admitted as Lykon joined them again, Joe looked at Nicky softy smiling. Nicky smiled back just as soft.

To say Lykon was shocked would be an understatement. 

Lykon had whole heartily assumed that Nicky had once again fallen for the wrong guy. It would not be the first time Nicky fell for a straight man. It broke Lykon’s heart the way Nicky would just give his heart so openly and purely, then have those men break it in a million pieces. It wasn’t that Nicky was naïve either, he was at his core a believer in romance and true love. He rooted for the underdog, he hoped that the good guy wins the heart of their love, he believes in redemption and second chances. Lykon had watched him miserable, seen him broken, felt his deepest pain as though it was his own. Lykon wanted for Nicky to find his guy, the one he knew was somewhere out there in this big broken cold world. 

Jacob was not this guy. 

Lykon met the man once, Natalia said he was decent but there was something about him. Abigail loved him, which made sense as she set them up. Jacob was nothing special in Lykon's opinion. There was nothing about him that stood out, not like Joe. Joe you noticed in a crowded room, not because of his looks but his radiant aura. Jacob was pushy, he was self-centered which Lykon was used to, given their families. Jacob had spent the entire time talking about himself, but also making sure to keep space between him and Nicky. Jacob was why Nicky left teaching. Abagail had been pushing for this job, Jacob had sealed the deal. 

When Nicky broke up with him, Lykon knew Abigail would have them married in a year. She was a younger version of their mother, she would break down every one of his walls by Christmas. Jacob wasn't what Nicky needed in his life. Jacob hid behind the magnificent façade he spent years building. It looked pretty on the outside, his perfect life, but it was built on lies and deceit. Lykon found Nicky's current job four hours after he found out they broke up, He sent it to Nicky him seconds later, he didn't care if he was playing dirty. Nicky needed a fresh start away from Europe, away from men like Jacob, and as far away from his sister as he could get.

Natalia wasn't anything like Abigail but she'd do anything to keep him close by her.

Lykon would not lie he was kind of scared. He did not for one second think that Joe would intentionally break Nicky's heart. He knew the man well enough to know that wasn’t in him. Joe was one of the most honest and purest men he had ever met anywhere in this world. The fact he and Booker both come from families much like own shocked Lykon to his very core. Lykon was scared because a part of him wondered if maybe Joe was experimenting without knowing he was doing it. He didn’t want Nicky or Joe to end up broken from this, they both deserved better.

Those thoughts flew out of his head as he watched them later, as they waited for their drinks. The soft look on Joe’s face as Nicky went on about something, he knew he was ranting. Nicky's face was flushed, his hands were starting to move, but Joe was just looking at him like he was the moon. Lykon watched as his oldest friend stopped mid-rant giving the same soft look as Joe tucked a piece of his fly away hair behind his ear. Lykon didn’t know if they would last, didn’t know if Joe was the one, but he did know that there was something special--unique between them. 

Something that maybe no one else would understand but they deserved the chance to see what it was.

XOXO

Refrigerator shopping is not a date, or is it?

Booker had told him this morning they were just looking at excuses now, maybe they were. But it had all the elements of a date, Nicky had argued. It was an outing; they were spending time together alone unlike the night before. Joe had promised him a meal. So maybe the meal wasn’t as nice as their first or their fourth date or even last night, but it was still sharing of food. Joe picked him up looking as good as he always did in his faded jeans and t-shirt, sunglasses on top of his head. 

Nicky did love him in burgundy. 

Walking into the store, Nicky could see right away this was going to be worse than even Andy assumed. Joe hated shopping. Like there was those who didn’t like it, those who hate it, and then there were those like Joe who _hated_ it. Nicky stopped him from picking the first one he saw two minutes into the store because he would be back here in a year. Nicky had his phone out; he had spent the morning looking at comparisons online. Trying to gage what would be the most functional choice for Joe in his price range and as a father of three.

He came with the paperwork of three models, Joe was not that prepared.

“This one is also on sale,” Nicky stated still voicing his strong opinion. Nicky had come across this one online, but the regular price was out of Joe’s comfort zone. Thank goodness for sales. “It also has a parental lock.”

“Lyla is four,” Joe laughed not seeing his point, he did like it but when there were cheaper options….

“She’s also tiny, flexible," Nicky was amazed at how she could bend her body. "And going through a phase of hiding in weird places,” Nicky reminded him, seeing a mother smile as she passed. Joe opened his mouth, then shut it. He could not argue, she hid this morning in his ottoman. “This one is also in stock, those ones you have to wait for.” Joe nodded then looked to a bright red one that had the sign IN STOCK.

“That one is on special with free delivery,” Joe pointed, it was barely cheaper, then looked to Nicky’s choice. “This one…” Joe stated, the teenage sales associate biting back a laugh at Nicky let out a harsh whine.

“First you didn’t even look at the features, which it has none other than it keeps stuff cold,” Nicky snipped rubbing his eyes, no wonder no one wanted to come with him. “Second of all, you are not getting anything in that hideous color,” Nicky told him crinkling his face in disgust as he held up his phone. “Third, Booker already said he can be here in twenty minutes with Jace,” Nicky watched Joe look around the sales floor again. “Joe!” Nicky begged. Everyone had greatly underplayed how difficult he could be when you took him shopping. “For the next two days this one is within your budget,” Joe let out a deep breath. “Come on babe, it’s stainless steel, has amazing reviews, and can leave here today.” Joe sighed. "It literally got voted the must have appliance for any parent!" Joe laughed, Nicky had gone above and beyond in his research.

"Okay," Joe agreed finally.

Nicky thanked whatever god was listening to his begging.

Thirty-three minutes later they were loading the refrigerator onto the truck that they were borrowing from George. Booker laughed at Nicky’s expression when Jace asked Nicky how his first shopping experience with Joe went. Joe rolled his eyes Nicky guess he couldn’t complain too much he did get his way in the end. He was sure that once Joe saw all the advantages, such as its storage space he would be happier. Nicky knew that spending this kind of money at once could be souring. 

Especially when you did not plan on it. 

Booker laughed as Nicky read the instructions, Joe groaned but after everything was said and done Booker did agree it was nice. None of them could argue the Lyla would at some point try to hide in the fridge. She had been proving she could twist her body into almost any shape. He hoped that like Elizabeth she grew out of this phase quickly, Zander kept it up for almost two years. Nicky was gone by the time the children came home with Andy and Quynh. Andy did not hide her shock that he actually came home with one, then laughed when Booker said she can thank Nicky. 

A few weeks later on a weekday, Joe walked into the house with the children. It had been a normal day at work. He was preparing for an all-day training session he would have in the next coming weeks. His students were not happy, they hated having a sub, which made him feel good. He was not looking forward to the drive, or the fact that their Vice Principal should be going and not him. But what he was looking forwards to was Friday night. The night he finally got to spend an entire night alone with Nicky. 

They hadn’t had this chance since they started dating.

Joe laughed as he saw Booker and Andy in his living room already. He knew that either pizza or some other takeout was on its way. Quynh was working the night shift tonight, and Booker was dealing with his new position. A few of the officers were not taking his promotion gracefully, and had started to make complaint, so the whole department was rumored to be under review. Not because those men disliked him, or because they didn’t think he didn’t deserve it, but because once again his now former partner had been passed up. So even though they liked and respected Booker, they had to not like Booker or be seen as disloyal. 

“Lunch was your what…” Booker asked pretending like he didn’t know. “Thirteenth date with Nicky,” Booker smiled falling next to Joe who nodded, eyeing him. “Isn’t it about time you two have, you know, _the talk_.”

“They’ve already had sex,” Andy reminded him smiling as Joe tossed a pillow at her.

“I meant the other talk,” Booker stated watching Joe sigh, his shoulder’s drop, Joe knew exactly what he meant. “The, what are we to each other, defining the terms, deciding on labels, talk.”

“They could have had that talk already,” Andy stated looking closely at Joe, with school back in session seeing each other had become harder. “Have you?”

“We talked about talking about it,” Joe admitted feeling oddly under the microscope, he knew they cared, and he knew they liked Nicky. “I’m making us dinner on Friday.”

“You know there are safer ways to test a person,” Andy sighed then giggled more as this time he tossed the controller at her head.

Joe hated them both.

XOXO

Joe decided late at night he is going to stop planning dates, because every single one that he planned ended up a disaster. Maybe that was taking it too far, this wasn’t a disaster, and neither were the others but none of them were as planned. Zander got sent home with a fever, Quynh having the day off picked him up so Joe could finish out the day. Joe had been given a new project, and Copley wanted the first part done today. When Elizabeth came home she was not feeling well, by the time Joe got home all three of his children were in their beds with rising temperatures. 

He stopped at the store on the way home, Booker of course dropped by to check on them. Like Joe it was rare that his children got sick, they never got sick. That was when Booker reminded him, it was Friday, Nicky was supposed to come over. Nicky understood, instead offered to come over and make dinner. Joe had tried to say no but Nicky was persistent. They hadn’t seen each other since their lunch on Tuesday when they decided on this date. 

It wasn’t perfect but they could attempt at least a conversation.

They had talked but Joe was finding it hard to see him, plus their relationship lingered, everything was up in the air. Jace had asked if they were exclusive, Joe was scared at first he was interested in Nicky. Jace had laughed, almost fell out of his chair type laughing. He was interested because he like Booker, thought Joe seemed happier, freer since meeting the man. The issue was his children, Nicky had met them a few random times. They seemed to like him, and he seemed to get along with them okay. Joe just knew that Nicky was not used to children, and he knew his sister hated children. Like Nicky joked she sided with the evil witch in Hansel and Gretel even as a child.

Nicky had never said where he stood on the subject.

“What is this,” Joe asked coming inside his house to see his daughters eating on the living room floor eyes on the TV.

“Nicky made gnocchi,” Elizabeth smiled holding up her bowl, then Joe saw what they were watching, Frozen, again.

“Daddy,” Lyla whined, Joe smiled looking at his youngest. “Gnocchi is potato.” Joe laughed seeing Nicky walking in the room, putting more soup into Elizabeth’s bowl.

“Among other ingredients,” Joe replied looking up frowning, Nicky’s very nice, very expensive shirt was horribly ruined. “Where’s Booker?”

“Got called in by his Captain,” Nicky explain handing Lyla a napkin, Joe watched her smiling accepting it. “Did you want some soup.”

“It’s really good Daddy,” Elizabeth tells him, Joe watched Nicky smiles like it was the ultimate seal of approval.

“Why don’t you go check on Zander,” Nicky tell him softly. “I’ll make you a bowl.”

“You can watch the movie with us,” Lyla tells him brightly, Joe smiles, clearly they were feeling better.

Nicky arrived at the house with everything he needed to make his version of gnocchi soup. It honestly didn’t take as long as people assumed, you just needed the right ingredients. Booker had told him that Joe ran out to the store because he grabbed the wrong medicine. Booker tried to explain it, but Nicky knew nothing about children’s medicine. Though he guessed Zander wasn’t exactly a child, he would be fourteen in January. Nicky wondered if maybe that was the issue. 

Elizabeth popped her head into the kitchen trying to be sly, Nicky laughed, told her she could watch. Booker watched amused as Nicky explained what he was doing and answered questions as they popped up. Booker had no idea what was taking Joe so long, until he texted that he needed to go to another store. They were out of what he needed, one bad about a small town, limited stores. Then Booker’s captain called, Nicky assured him the children were safe. As the food was cooking Nicky like a fool asked about their pajamas which got them gushing about Frozen. 

Nicky knew he was in trouble, because all of Joe’s children had his eyes, so saying no was near impossible. Zander was still running a fever, Nicky frowned, it wasn’t high, but he knew it wasn’t good never the less. As the soup finished he got Zander to eat some broth he whipped up and drink ore water. He surprised them all by showing them he could speak fluent Arabic. Zander watched with a smile as Nicky read them one of the books their grandmother sent them perfectly. Nicky tucked Zander in telling him he needed sleep, refilled his water, and shut off his lights as he took his dishes away.

Nicky felt bad for the poor boy.

“Not exactly the night I had envisioned,” Joe admitted falling down on his couch closing his eyes exhausted.

“Wasn’t so bad,” Nicky admitted as he finished cleaning up the dishes, Joe watched him smiling. Where did he come from. “I put the leftover soup away, I promised Elizabeth she could have it for lunch.” Joe nodded standing up and following Nicky into the kitchen.

“Thank you,” Joe sighed rubbing his face, this was hard, he missed having someone.

“Joe,” Nicky stated, Joe felt his heart stopped, this was it wasn’t it. This was when Nicky walked away, it was too much too soon. “I need you to know I am in this, I want to be in a relationship with you,” Joe felt all the air come out of him. “I’m just scared because I know nothing about children…”

“Could have fool me,” Joe laughed walking into his space wrapping his arms around Nicky’s waist. 

“I know you are a father first,” Nicky stated smiling when Joe smiled at him brightly. “There’s no one way to do this, we’ll just take it a day at a time.” Joe nodded, both Jace and Booker had said the same thing.

“Boyfriends,” Joe whispered watching Nicky smile brightly.

Joe felt his heart almost burst, he had a boyfriend.

XOXO

Fall was finally here, Joe hated the cold but loved the fall colors.

Joe and Nicky had stopped counting the number of dates. One because there wasn’t really a reason anyone, they had been official for over a month now. Two because you could not count their outing in the last month as dates, no matter how they tried. Booker had joked, but they hadn’t been out alone excluding a few lunches scattered here and there in weeks. First it was his children getting sick, that ended up with Nicky babysitting and cooking soup. Then it seemed just random events kept occurring that stopped their dates. From Nicky’s car dying to the babysitter getting grounded and no one else was available. 

Nicky didn’t seem to mind, as long as he was with Joe he seemed to be happy. Last week he officially met Eve and George. They both liked him, which wasn’t a surprise to Joe. Eve told Joe she went by her gut, and something told her Nicky was a good man. George told him Nicky was respectful, and the children liked him, that’s all he needed to know. Later Booker would laugh then explained George called in a favor, had a thorough background check done on him. Andy laughed, Quynh was horrified, but Joe admitted he wasn’t shocked. Eve's only frown came because he didn't quite agree with him being around the children yet. 

It was Nicky who mentioned one night they met five months ago, meaning their _courtship_ began about four months ago. Booker agreed with Nicky to count it, no one needed to know the specifics. Joe had been gone on Nicky from the moment he asked if the seat next to him was taken. Nicky had been gone since he walked in seeing Joe next to the bar, then hearing that laugh. The air was cool and crisp, Halloween season was upon them. Nicky was kind of intrigued to experience his first holiday season around children. Joe’s children were teaching him every day even the simplest of things could be magical, and the idea of seeing this holiday through their eyes was actually quite thrilling.

“Nicky,” Elizabeth yelled waving her hand, Zander’s head popped up smiling.

“I told you not to bring anything,” Joe whined seeing him carry a cooler. 

“No,” Nicky corrected with a sly grin. “You told me it wasn’t necessary for me to bring anything,” Andy bit her bottom lip to stop herself from laughing, “You never said I couldn’t bring anything.”

“What did you bring,” Zander asking moving his head to try and look.

“Quynh stated to bring salad,” Nicky sighed clearly out of his element, Zander frowned until he saw it was pasta salad. “Eve mentioned this was one of your favorites.”

“Fruit salad,” Lyla giggled, clapping her hands seeing the other bowl.

“Apple crisp,” Andy moaned holding up the pan closing her eyes as she smelled the cinnamon. “Is that caramel sauce?” Joe smiled as Quynh shook her head.

“Dinner before dessert,” Quynh stated taking the pan from her, laughing at her pout.

Nicky watched as Andy took the salads watching where Quynh hid the dessert. Joe had explained that they kick off the fall season with a bonfire. It wasn’t anything special, nothing too crazy just a small get together. Jace would host one later that was more adult orientated at his house. This one was for family. Eve and George normally come but Eve’s sister had taken ill, so they left a couple days ago to help her. That was how Nicky got salad duty. Quynh had called him asking if he minded, he did not., he wanted to bring something. He recalled Eve stating that Zander hated all vegetables, the only salad she could get him to eat was her pasta salad. 

Nicky spent an entire day on fifty random websites trying to create his own, it nearly destroyed him.

The food was as Nicky assumed it would be. He had no way of critiquing the food as he had never really eaten this type of food nor had he grilled out much himself. Booker seemed to do it very well, as Nicky watched him he couldn’t help but ask questions. It seemed that Joe could cook, but only if he had a recipe, he also didn’t like it much. Rachel wasn’t much of a cook either, Booker had taught himself more out of spite of his father. His father could respect male chefs, but men who just cooked was another thing all together, cooking was a woman’s job. 

Elizabeth announced she made paper flowers for everyone and place it by their plates. No one thought anything of it, except for Andy who also noticed that Zander did something similar the last time they were all together. Booker looked at Andy who smiled, he seemed to notice as well. Everyone sat down to eat, Lyla excited for the fruit salad. Quynh was excited that he made it with all fresh fruits, unlike Eve’s that was made with canned fruit and about three tubs of whip cream and two bags of marshmallows. 

Quynh could get used to someone else being food conscious. Joe tried, she wouldn’t say he didn’t, but he hated cooking, and wasn’t that good at it. So getting takeout was an easy option, especially with how busy he was this school year. They just kept piling on the new assignments. Then with the children in their afterschool clubs, the sport events, and anything else that popped up. He was always being pulled into different directions, sometimes no one knew how he managed. Quynh knew people from work that struggle, maintaining a healthy relationship and a family life. 

Quynh smiled as they all sat down, it was just nice that Nicky seemed to fit in nicely with their family. She was always scared of losing the family that meant everything to her. 

XOXO

Joe was feeling good about everything, like for the first time in a while he was happy. Like genuinely happy. He wished he and Nicky could actually get a night alone though, and he knew Nicky did to. Nicky had made sure he knew that their lack of sex since they started officially dating wasn’t putting him off. He liked the bonfires, liked being a part of their group and getting to know everyone outside of a bar setting. He liked how real it all felt, compared to friendships of his past.

Nicky was finding that he didn’t mind children, or at least he liked Joe’s children. Zander had such a desire to learn more languages, actually he wanted to learn anything. Elizabeth wanted to cook she had a million questions for Nicky on books she had read. Lyla was just pure innocent, she like Joe was the human equivalent of the sun. Nicky enjoyed reading her books, she devoured them, and he never minded when one turned in ten. 

The children loved Nicky. 

Joe and Andy both joked with him that he needs to stop saying he wasn’t good with children or that he didn’t know anything about them. Nicky was great with children. He had this naturally calming presence. When situations started to get out of control he just acted. Elizabeth had attached herself to him when Quynh wasn’t around. Booker made his own joke that it was a crush. Nicky turned bright red. Andy nodded she remembered her first crush. Joe nearly died chocking when she admitted it was his father, Ibrahim. Booker nearly died as he fell out of his chair laughing as Nicky patted his back.

“Hello,” Joe yelled walking into his house to hear silence, silence was never good. “Anyone home.”

“Kitchen,” Nicky yelled, Joe smiled, he didn’t realize that Nicky was coming over.

“Where’s Quynh,” Joe asked, then smiled as the smell of whatever he was cooking hit him.

“She went to go get Aunt Andy from the hospital,” Elizabeth stated smiling at her father.

“Excuse me,” Joe stated face going into a panic as he shot a look to Nicky. Nicky sighed looking at the ten-year old softly.

“Elizabeth honey," Nicky said softly. "Why don’t you go see if Zander could use some help with the table,” Elizabeth looked up at her dad, nodding before running off. 

Nicky was walking out of the university when he got a call from Booker. He was currently at the hospital with Andy, some guy had attacked her as she was coming out of her office. It was some case she had worked on a year or so ago with one of the other lawyers. It happened suddenly she never saw him coming. Booker had been called by a uniformed officer, as everyone knew he knew Andy. When he got there, she was arguing with some medic about going to get some test done. Booker told the poor girl he would take care of this, she could go, the young woman nodded thankfully. 

Andy of course didn’t want him to call Quynh or Joe, he ignored her on one of them. 

Joe was over two hours away at a conference he didn't want to go to in the first place, she knew how he would drive. Nicky told him he would tell Joe when he came home this evening. Quynh had been watching the children as Joe left last night, Joe and Quynh switched cars. It was easier than moving around booster seats Quynh had said, and Joe loved her car. When Nicky got to the hospital Andy was already in the process of being discharged. None of them had known how long it would take, Quynh was annoyed Andy wasn’t doing more test as recommended. 

Nicky had agreed to pick the children up for dinner. He kept with that because Andy needed rest, despite what she was yelling. Quynh was a nervous wreck, not that Nicky could blame her. Not only because of how Andy was acting, but also because the man had gotten away. Booker was doing his best to stay informed but with everything going on in the department, he didn't want to push his luck. He knew he was being watched, one wrong move and they'd drop him.

Nicky took a step towards Joe, as Elizabeth left the room.

“Andy is fine,” Nicky started out watching Joe nod. “She’s already home resting,” Nicky reassure him with a soft smile, watching Joe relax slightly. “Booker forced her to go to the hospital for tests, she didn’t even want him to call Quynh.” Joe huffed rolling his eyes, Quynh must be furious. “Andy then ordered them both not to call you, she knew like they did, you’d drive reckless.” Joe let out a harsh growl, he was talking to all of them. “Booker called me after calling Quynh asking if I could come get the children, he’s on night duty again.” Joe frowned, night shift was usually a punishment Booker had once told him.

“Thank You,” Joe told him rubbing his face harshly, watching him go back to the pan. “What are you making?”

“We made baked chicken,” Elizabeth told him happily coming to stand next to Nicky. “With rice and mix vegetables.” Joe smiled softly when he noticed she had on an apron.

She looked adorable, hair curly hair pinned up, eyes sparking as she looked at the food. 

Joe smiled opened his mouth but shut it as he heard his front door open. Joe walked in to see Andy standing there, her face said it all, she had a fight with Quynh. He wanted to yell at her, but he knew that face. Andy forced a smile on her face as Zander ran to hug her tightly. Zander had been terrified. It was the main reason she had not wanted Booker to call Quynh. Nicky whispered to Elizabeth to set another place at the table. Nicky rolled his eyes when Andy said she thought it was pizza night. Soon everyone was sitting down as food was being dished out.

Joe was shocked that Zander was of his own free will was eating the vegetables. Even Andy was eating them without any complaint, and Joe could understand they were very good. He had no idea what Nicky did when he cooked but he did it well. Elizabeth chatted on about what Nicky had taught her about handling poultry. Joe smiled it had been awhile since he had seen her this excited. She even happily agreed to help clean up, Zander too. Joe looked at Nicky who shrugged, Andy just smirked. 

None of them saw Joe texting. 

Andy thanked Nicky, not only for the dinner but coming to the hospital today. Nicky smiled, soon he had the children in the kitchen each with their own task. Lyla was on his shoulder as the official overseer, Joe smiled, she had him wrapped around her finger already. Andy watched a bit before walking away, Joe knew that was her sign. Following her they walked towards the backyard, Andy sucked in a deep breath of the cool October air. Sometimes she missed the warmer climate of the city she was born in. Looking up to the stars, like somehow they would give her the answers she needed.

“The kids are trying to play matchmaker,” Andy warned softly looking towards the insides, as she heard them all singing.

“What,” Joe replied confused, face squished up.

“They keep assigning seats with you next to Nicky,” Andy explained going to sit on the patio chair. “I also overheard Zander and Elizabeth a week ago," Andy smirked, she needed to teach them about being sneaky. "They’re trying to find ways to set you two up.” Joe opened his mouth then closed it.

“That does explains a lot,” Joe admitted laughing.

Joe had thought maybe Zander was trying to make a point. He had started to ask about same sex relationships, Joe had tried to be as open as he could about them. But he also didn’t want to tell him too much, he was after all only thirteen. He had sought advice from a councilor, he wanted Zander to know they could talk. His mother always had a way of making him feel bad for asking questions, and his father was too uncomfortable to give him truthful answers.

Joe was honest about the world, and mainly about the world that he grew up in. Bayview though more liberal than most places still had its share of narrowminded people. Joe had not really come across that type of hate yet and he knew he was lucky. The closest was probably Sarah Harris, and she never went after him for dating a man. He and many others assumed she would, she had made comments on others in the past. Joe was actually worried, she had been pleasant this year. 

Joe wondered what she was brewing or who her new target was. 

Looking inside quickly he smiled to himself. Nicky was putting the last of the dinner away in the refrigerator as Zander started running the dishwasher. That was something else that would need to be replaced soon. Actually, the whole house needed to be renovated at some point. When he and Rachel bought it they had set down with a plan, but that plan had been based on both of them being here working. Going from a two people income house to his one income had been hard. Sometimes he wanted to cry, sometimes he wanted to give up, but for them he could not. 

Booker, Andy, and Quynh had been his saving grace, he didn’t know what he would do if they left him.

“Quynh angry,” Joe finally asked watching Andy look up.

“It was just a bump,” Andy whined not wanting to go through this again.

“This wasn’t about a bump to the head,” Joe stated taking a seat next to her. Andy looked at Joe confused. “They wouldn’t tell her anything Andy.” Andy was confused, “they” who. “Booker texted asked if you came here, Quynh got worried when you didn’t come back after an hour.”

“What do you mean they wouldn’t tell her anything,” Andy asked still confused by what he was talking about.

“Girlfriends you rent an apartment with aren’t on the hospital's approved list to be given information,” Joe stated watching sighed looking down at her feet. “I understand, you know I do.” Joe knew her parent’s story, knew about her family, but he also understood Quynh’s point.

“It’s just a piece of paper,” Andy stated looking up at Joe, whose face was soft.

“Quynh is a doctor,” Joe replied voice stern but not harsh. Andy rolled her eyes she didn’t need to be reminded of that. “She sat in that waiting room with Booker on one side, my children on the other trying to remain calm…” Andy closed her eyes, she also knew this. “Knowing everything that could happen to you, while being told by the medical staff, people she knew, she wasn’t family.” Andy felt a pain in her chest, she never told her that. “They refused to tell her anything.” Joe squeezed Andy’s hand watching her face break. “it’s not about the bump or a piece of paper.” 

“Thanks Joe,” Andy whispered, a sad smile gracing her face as she heard Lyla giggle loudly.

Andy it seemed had walked here, which had Nicky in a panic, she had a head injury. Joe agreed to take her home, Nicky called Quynh after they left to let her know. She was grateful to Nicky, then laughed when he told her she ate vegetables. She soon let him go as Elizabeth yelled Lyla was trying to climb on top of a bookshelf. Nicky arrived just in time to catch her as she fell, Nicky rolled his eyes as she laughed. He was learning fast he could not turn his back on her for a second. 

Lyla tried to do it again minutes later but Nicky face as he said her name made her stop. 

Soon they were all taking baths, Nicky smiled as Lyla asked if he could braid her hair. Elizabeth smiled asking him to braid hers after she could see unlike Joe he could actually do a good braid. Nicky let Zander pick a movie for them all to watch until Joe got home. None of them lasted halfway through the film, Nicky smiling. He thought about moving them but according to several conversations he heard from the mothers at his work. They would either stay asleep or jerk awake then stay awake for hours. 

Joe would be angry if they stayed up all night, plus it wasn’t healthy.

Looking at his watch Nicky realized he had been gone for a while, not that he minded. He told Joe to take his time, he could see that Andy was dealing with a lot. Maybe a longer drive with them being able to talk freely without fear of children may help her. Andy had been working for the current law office since she came here, it was an office her father approved of. Joe had said they had discovered that maybe one of their partners were not as honest as they had claimed. 

This broke her. 

Nicky knew very little about Andy's past, only that she met Joe when they were ten. He knew that she met Quynh at nineteen, but everything else was just bits and pieces. She had breezed through law school, he didn't even know where she studied or why she chose law. Just that as soon as she could she came over here to make her name. He knew the men in her office didn't give her good cases, she got the ones they didn't want. That probably hurt worse than the wounds today, Nicky just couldn't figure out why she stayed.

XOXO

Joe stopped dead in his tracks as he walked into his living room. 

There on the floor laid Nicky passed out, Zander asleep on the couch, and the girls also on the floor curled up together. Joe smiled as for a moment he just watched them all. Nicky who swore that he was bad with children, Nicky who complained he didn't know what he was doing. He had somehow won all his children's heart. Not that that was exactly hard to do. Nicky had given them respect since the first day, and he knew that meant something to them. 

Waking Zander up he mumbled and hissed as Joe told him to head up to his room, he really was his son. Joe picked Lyla up, smiling as Elizabeth woke up suddenly. She followed him stumbling as he made his way towards their room. Laying her down in her bed, then tucking her in. Smiling as Elizabeth waited for him to do the same to her. Making sure Lyla's night light was on, and the other lights shut off he made his way down stairs quietly. 

Joe smiled as he saw Nicky sitting up trying to blink away the tiredness from his eyes, god he looked adorable.

"How is Andy," Nicky mumbled then yawned. 

"She'll be okay," Joe smiled walking over to him. "She did point out something though," Joe smirked, Nicky looked up to him curious. "My children have been playing matchmaker for us." Nicky laughed.

"Guess I don't need to worry if they hate me ," Nicky admitted, Joe laughed sinking his finger through Nicky's hair, loving how Nicky always just melted.

"Who could hate you my love," Joe asked softly watching Nicky close his eyes.

"You might be surprised," Nicky mumbled leaning into Joe's touch.

Joe wanted to ask Nicky to stay, he could easily sleep on the couch, or tell the children he did. He wanted Nicky to stay. It felt like eons ago the last time he and Nicky had an intimate moment together, he wasn't even talking about sex. A moment just for them that didn't get interrupted by children or ruined by family crisis or work. Nicky stood up smiling at him leaned forward to press a small kiss to Joe's lips. As he walked away Joe could still feel the tingle on his lips. The itching in his finger tips to just pull Nicky to him, to devour him, meld with him on the couch. He needed Nicky in a way that he had never needed another person.

Watching Nicky pick up his few things was hard, Joe missed being with him. 

But Joe didn't want to have that conversation with anyone if someone found out, not yet at least. He kept imaging Eve's face. He knew she meant well, she loved him and she loved the children. Without Eve and George Joe knew he wouldn't have made it after Rachel left. But sometimes--a lot of times Eve could get a little judgmental. He wondered if that is why Stanley went to school on the other side of the country. Joe smiled as he walked Nicky out to his car. 

Nicky bought the car from someone that Lykon claimed he knew, it was not a good deal according to Booker's. Joe hated the thing, but Nicky had needed a car and he trusted Lykon without question. Nicky still did not see an issue with the car, it got him where he needed to go. He hadn't needed a car in London he had told Joe, and even here he preferred walking or using his bike. Joe hoped that Nicky took Booker up on his offer soon to at least look at other options.

Joe worried when Nicky went on long trips.

"Nile is going out of town Thursday," Nicky stated watching Joe smile softly. "Won't be home until late Sunday evening."

"Isn't that's funny," Joe smirked pushing Nicky against his car, their lips just barely apart. "Quynh just mentioned tonight wanting to take the children out for pizza and a movie this weekend." Nicky leaned forward connecting their lips, Joe moaned into his mouth. 

"Saturday," Nicky mumbled against Joe's skin, humming at the taste of Joe. "I'll make dinner." Joe opened his eyes nodding before leaning in to kiss Nicky again.

"Saturday," Joe repeated eyes glazed, Nicky nodded this time.

Minutes later Joe finally separated his body from Nicky's, then walked inside his house, unable to stop his smiling.

Saturday night date with Nicky, completely alone, Joe couldn't wait.

The End


End file.
